Wait
by FluffyDemonSheepdog
Summary: [COMPLETE] Ok, here's my disclaimer: I do not own WAIT that is ZoeGirl's, nor do I own YGO. Well, this is a Seto Kaiba song-fic, just a one-shot, and I hope you guys like it.


Psalm 142:6 "Listen to my cry, for I am in desperate need; rescue me from those pursue me, for they are to strong for me."  
  
Psalm 38:15 "I wait for you, O LORD; you will answer, O LORD my God."  
  
~*You've been hurt*~ ~*You've been lied to*~ ~*You ran all your life*~ ~*Just to get out of your shoes*~ ~*But you settled in too soon*~ ~*Now your road is clear*~ ~*Leave dark no room*~ ~*For any light to break through*~  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Seto Kaiba walked out the double doors of Domino High, icy expression set on his face as always. The sea of students in the hall parted as he walked by. He knew they whispered behind his back. And he knew what they said.  
  
"There goes that jerk, Kaiba."  
  
"He thinks he's so special just cause he's the CEO of his own company."  
  
But he was used to it by now. It didn't bother him, it never had, and it never would. The only whisper that stung was the one as he passed that stupid Yugi Mouto's group, spoken by Tea.  
  
"I hate Kaiba. He doesn't care about anyone."  
  
That wasn't true. They didn't know anything about him. They didn't know all that he had been through.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
A young Seto smirked slightly as he spoke. "Checkmate."  
  
The crowd of kids watching gasped.  
  
"Now you have to adopt me and my brother," Seto said.  
  
"Big Brother, will he take good care of us?" Mokuba asked, tugging on Seto's sleeve and looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I will." Gozaburo smirked. "Now come on, let's move it, kid," he said, speaking to Seto. 'I don't believe it! This idiot boy is playing right into it!' he thought.  
  
Seto glared at him, but followed.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
~*You're on a mission to get even with the world*~ ~*To give back all the pain you received*~ ~*It's just too hard to believe*~ ~*That anything can make it better*~  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Even though Kaiba was looking at his computer's screen, that didn't mean he was thinking about something else. . .  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Mokuba cried out as Seto was struck to the floor by Gozaburo. "SETO!!" Seto didn't move. "SETO!!!!" he called again, but it was like his brother couldn't hear him. Mokuba ran to him, crying.  
  
"I'm okay Mokuba."  
  
Seto's voice startled him. "Big Brother!"  
  
"GET OUT OF THIS ROOM YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!"  
  
The next thing Mokuba knew he was being struck to the floor, and kicked, pummeled. He screamed. "SETO! HELP!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Gozaburo shouted.  
  
"MOKUBA!" He got up and advanced on Gozaburo. "STOP HURTING MY BROTHER YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Seto threw at punch at the older man's face, but Gozaburo caught it, sneering, while still kicking Mokuba.  
  
"Pathetic weakling." He punched Seto right in the face, and he staggered back a bit. Then Gozaburo took his focus away from the bleeding and bruised Mokuba on the floor, and began kicking and punching Seto, who tried to fight back, but couldn't.  
  
The two fighters were silhouetted against the sun streaming through the large window. Mokuba watched them fight from his curled position on the floor. He could do nothing to help the brother that had always protected him.  
  
*`*`*  
  
Later, after Gozaburo had left the room and locked them in, Seto was lying on the floor, bleeding from many cuts and unable to get up. Mokuba crawled over to him. "Big Brother?" Mokuba knew that he himself was hurt, but it was nothing compared to his brother.  
  
Seto groaned, in pain. He gathered enough strength and breath to shout, "I'll pay you back someday, Gozaburo!" However, it was barely more than a whisper. 'Nothing can help me now. . .'  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
~*Please don't let it end this way*~ ~*You could wait another day*~ ~*It's foolish games that players play*~ ~*One choice can bring you so much ache*~  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
~*Please don't end up this way*~ ~*There's got to be some other way*~ ~*You could live without this mistake*~ ~*So please wait*~  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It was then Seto had started to grow bitter, holding everything in his heart, and beginning not to notice when his brother was being hurt. It had been like he didn't care anymore, like compassion had been taken away from him.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
~*So please wait*~  
~~~*~~~  
  
~*You've been betrayed*~ ~*Left so confused*~ ~*Couldn't understand*~ ~*How trust could be so abused*~ ~*So you let the darkness*~ ~*Come over you*~ ~*Now you don't know*~ ~*Anyone to turn to*~  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
***Flashback***  
  
In that one moment just then, Seto Kaiba's life seemed to freeze. He seemed to be moving in slow motion. . .if even moving at all. 'I. . .I actually trusted this freak of a man? H---how. . .I don't understand. . . . . . . . . . . . .'  
  
Then, finally, he succumbed to the bitterness harbored inside of him, turning to darkness. There was nothing left for him.  
  
*`*`*  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
~*You're beat up and bitter*~ ~*Face down in the cold*~ ~*Lyin' in the ground with footprints on your back*~ ~*Where ya gonna go?*~ ~*You've never been so low*~  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Gozaburo Kaiba was finally gone, though under mysterious circumstances. Seto, as Gozaburo's 'heir', inherited everything: Kaiba Corporation, the wealth, and the estate. But he still harbored bitterness, the darkness hidden within him that shone only too clearly in his cold, ice- blue eyes and hard, icy expression. Always putting on a front for what he was really struggling with inside.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
~*Please don't let it end this way*~ ~*You could wait another day*~ ~*It's foolish games that players play*~ ~*One choice can bring you so much ache*~ ~*Please don't end up this way*~ ~*There's got to be some other way*~ ~*You could live without this mistake*~ ~*So please wait*~  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Seto?"  
  
At the sound of his little brother's voice, Seto looked up. "What is it Mokuba?"  
  
"I. . ."  
  
Suddenly Kaiba found himself wrapped in a hug. It surprised him. Of course Mokuba had hugged him before, but this one seemed to convey that he had been thinking about Gozaburo and all that had happened since they were adopted by him.  
  
[You don't have to let it end this way. . . . . . . .]  
  
[There's still hope. . . . . .you can wait. . . . . ]  
  
[You could live without this. . . . . . . . . . .]  
  
[[[Please wait]]]  
  
For once in his life, Seto Kaiba took comfort in the hug, and his parent's and little brother's voices in his head. . .ones that he had been hearing, guiding him, helping him before, and even after, he had become what he was. For once in his life, he knelt down to Mokuba's level and hugged him back. He could wait. He would wait. He would do it for Mokuba, and for their parents. He didn't have to give up. . . . . . . .just yet.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
~*Please don't let it end this way*~ ~*You could wait another day*~ ~*It's foolish games that players play*~ ~*One choice can bring you so much ache*~ ~*Please don't end up this way*~ ~*There's got to be some other way*~ ~*You could live without this mistake*~ ~*So please wait*~ 


End file.
